


Layer

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleigh rides, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8972584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: James is ready to face the cold, though Michael thinks he might be overdoing it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not know nor do I claim to know any people mentioned in this story. 
> 
> This is a complete work of fiction.

"Do you feel warm enough?" Michael asks, stuffing his hands deeper into his pockets. James watches him from under layers of scarves and wooly hat nearly covering his eyes. "Are you even capable of walking?" 

"Mock as much as you please, but I won't share the blankets." 

Already, he burrows into the scratchy blankets. 

"You never share blankets anyways," Michael watches him disappear until only the top of his hat sticks out. "Are you intending to overheat?" 

"Are you warm enough?" His voices comes out muffled. 

Michael wiggles his fingers, beginning to tingle and go purple. James rolls his eyes as he scoots closer, opening the blanket up. 

"Would you just get under here?"


End file.
